


Monday Mornings

by orphan_account



Series: Monday Mornings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drarry, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Monday - Freeform, Mornings, Pining Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco Malfoy's Monday morning routine is like no other— mostly because it consists of Potter-related things.UPDATE: The companion fic is now posted in Chapter 2!





	1. Monday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic that I had in mind and wrote in the morning.

It was a regular Monday morning in Hogwarts. The sun was rising with its golden light shining over the Forbidden Forest, the birds were somewhere hidden in the tress, chirping their melody, and the students inside the castle were slowly starting to wake up to prep for the start of another school week.

Now you see, most student’s definition of a regular Monday morning was to wake up early, just to have enough time to take a morning shower, change into their robes, prepare for their upcoming classes, and head down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast and chat with their friends. Although some’s were probably to wake up as late as possible and rush to their morning class, stuffing a piece of toast in their mouth on the way.

But not for Draco Malfoy. His routine was quite different. 

He woke up extra early, just before sun rise. He of course, had a morning shower inside the empty shower room, changed into his Slytherin robes, and took some extra time fix his white blond hair the way he always did— swept to the side and out of the way (although he did let a few strands drops freely), and head to the library as he watched from behind the open doors, students slowly passing through the halls and heading to the Great Hall.

Then at approximately 7:45 AM, he stepped out of the library, and head too, in the Great Hall, joining in the flurry mass of students.

Once he reached there, Draco took his usual spot in the Slytherin table— the corner side close to the doors of the Great Hall— and joined Pansy and Blaise who were seated in front of him.

He sat down and without a word, started serving himself whatever was on the table.

Pansy sighed, “Draco, you’ve got to stop doing this. Waking up extra early on mornings will do nothing, but only make you more tired throughout the school day. Honestly if you want to… you know… you don’t need to wake up so early.”

Draco continued to fill his plate, keeping his eyes glued on the food. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He stubbornly said, “I told you already that I wake up early simply just so I can go to the library when it is still quiet and empty to study. Plus, it’s only on Monday’s.”

He heard a scoff coming from Blaise in front of him. “Yeah, it’s only on Monday’s because that’s the only time you get to interact Potter today,” Blaise replied.

That made Draco’s eyes shoot up quickly to give his friend a hard glare. Blaise only responded with a playful smirk.

Draco clenched his jaw as he looked around the hall to see if anybody had heard it, but the second his eyes started scanning, he quickly pulled to a stop for the reason he always woke up early on Monday mornings had just entered the room through the doors.

At this moment on, Draco numbly watched him walk over to the Gryffindor table accompanied by Granger and Weasley. He was in the midst of laughing at something (most likely at a joke) as he sat down at a random spot with his two friends, with Potter sitting in front of them. 

Of course, Draco already knew where he was going to sit— Potter always sat in front of his two friends— so he had always chose the opposite spot on the bench of the Slytherin table so that he could have a clear view of Potter’s face—

“Ahem,” said Pansy in a loud and clear voice, causing Draco to pull out of his trail of thoughts.  
His eyes quickly traveled back to Pansy, who had an eyebrow raised and the tiniest hint of a smirk. 

“Yes?” Draco replied, feigning a calm and innocent look. He picked up his fork and put a piece of egg in his mouth, as if he had been eating this whole time, to encourage his act.

“So how was it in Potterland? Did you get a delicious sight of Potter?” Blaise whispered as he leaned forward towards Draco as if they were sharing a secret. Draco brought up his hand and flicked Blaise in the forehead.

Blaise jumped and went back to his previous position on his seat as he rubbed his forehead. Draco smirked smugly.

Pansy led them into a different topic for the rest of breakfast, with Draco only half-listening and half concentrated on stealing discreet glances at Potter.

At what seemed like a million hours, Potter seemed to murmur a few somethings to his friends and finally stood up from the table with his schoolbag. 

Draco fidgeted in his seat and played with his food, trying to look as casual as possible. Pansy gave him a weird look in confusion, but cracked the puzzle one she turned her head around and saw Potter walking towards the Slytherin table.

“Ah,” She teased, “Here comes Draco’s light of his day.” Blaise, too, turned around and looked at Potter. It took everything in Draco to not shout at them and tell them to stop being so bloody obvious and turn their sodding heads around.

Potter finally reached the Slytherin table and called out to Draco from behind him, “Hey, Malfoy.” Pansy and Blaise watched intently with interest with both of their chins propped up in their palms. It looks like this was their light of the day, too.

Draco, pretending that he didn’t just see Potter stand up from his table, looked behind him casually, “Oh, I didn’t see you there. Hold on give me a second.” He rummaged through his school bag for a few seconds, although he knew perfectly where the notes were.

This was the thing Draco enjoyed most out of the whole week. Every Monday morning, Harry would walk to Draco and the two would exchange a week’s worth of notes for each other— Draco giving Harry Potion notes and Harry giving Draco DADA notes.

It was a routine that had developed over time, starting when they agreed to have a ‘permanent truce’. Throughout the deal, Harry shyly requested for Draco’s help in Potions, but Draco acted as if he were reluctant to give it— it goes without saying that if Draco didn’t care for his reputation, he would have gladly helped Harry with anything he wanted. After Draco had ‘thought about it’, he had finally agreed but only if Harry had helped him in exchange. Of course, he had only asked for this so that he could see Harry every Monday, but surprisingly, Harry’s notes really did help him.

And because Draco did truly care for Harry, he had put a lot of effort in the Potions notes for him. Every Potions class throughout the week, he would carefully watch and listen to Harry (in a totally not stalker type of way) in the corner of his eye, and watch out for the things he struggled on.

So every Monday morning, Draco would sneak early into the library with the Potion notes from the previous week’s classes, and include all of the things Harry specifically struggled on. He has been doing this ever since, without Harry knowing.

Draco pulled out the parchment of notes and handed it to Harry. Harry smiled and gave Draco his notes.

“Thank you,” Harry said genuinely, “Really. I’ve been acing all of my Potions tests because of this.”

“Wow, I really am a miracle worker,” Draco said, acting surprised and raising both his eyebrows. Harry snorted and waved Draco a goodbye as he walked away.

It may seem silly that Draco put so much effort into this for a little interaction, but to him, it was really worth it. If only Harry knew…

But, alas, he did not.

Draco sighed and looked at the notes Harry had given him. He scanned through the entries until something caught his eye in the corner of the paper:

Hey. Get some sleep will you? You don't need to wake up early to go to the library anymore. I need you all well and rested for our study date this afternoon; there you can tell me how to improve the things I'm struggling on. Oh, did I forget to mention? Let's have a study date today. You should probably just ask me out there, too. I'm free on Saturday.

Draco looked up from the paper and looked straight at Harry, who was watching him with a  
smile.

Or maybe he did.


	2. Companion Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion fic. The story of how Harry had found out about Draco's trips to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that this takes place before the timeline of "Monday Mornings". This fic will explain how Harry had found out about Draco's trips to the library. Thank you so much for the love <3

Harry scowled as he sneaked quietly through the halls of Hogwarts under his Invisibility Cloak. He was in his pajamas, his feet was only covered in socks, and he was _freezing to death._

Now why would Harry Potter be strolling around the castle at 4 AM? Because of his bloody roommates, of course.

They thought it would _fun,_ to wake Harry up in the middle of his sleep to play a game of Truth or Dare. Apparently it was Seamus’s idea, and all of the others had agreed to it. They all seemed enthusiastic about it, so Harry decided to just give in and join. Oh, how the regret is chasing him now.

Who plays Truth or Dare in an unearthly hour anyway?

Apparently, _they_ did.

Harry’s dare was to steal food enough for the five of them in the kitchens, plainly because they were craving for treats. It was a simple task, but hard if you had to do it in the cold and early morning, still feeling half-asleep.

He wrapped the cloak tightly around him as he took a turn to another hall. It felt like each time he entered another hallway, it got colder. Harry shivered as another chill went up his body. _Why did I even agree to this anyway?,_ He thought, _Argh, if I had just ignored them and continued to sleep th—_

“… what the hell are you doing here?”

Harry jumped as he heard a voice coming from a near staircase. He quickly and quietly walked towards the sound.

“What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?” A feminine voice whispered accusingly to the other person.

Harry went from walking to tiptoeing as he approached the scene and stopped a couple feet away from the two other people who were also lurking the hallways early in the morning.

He was met with two Slytherins: Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

Harry seemed to be wondering the same questions the two were asking each other— what were _both o_ f them doing here?

Blaise was ready and all dressed in his school robes, with his school bag over his shoulder. Pansy was, too, dressed in school robes, but it was clear that she was rushing to put it on and her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. They were both looking across from each other at the top of the staircase.

Blaise crossed his arms, “I asked you first.”

Pansy rolled her eyes at him and answered, “Well if you _must_ know, I was actually following _you_ because I was suspicious when I spotted you walking out of the common room when I was at the bottom of the girl’s dormitory staircase. Seriously, I thought you were off to meet up with a secret girlfriend, or something,” She paused and snorted at the whimsical thought, earning a glare from Blaise.

“As you can see here,” She gestured to her untidy appearance, “I was rushing to catch up.”

The other Slytherin looked over her body and laughed. It echoed across the halls and Pansy hit him on the arm to shush him.

“Well now that I know you weren’t doing anything suspicious— no, Pansy, I wasn’t doing anything sneaky either. I was actually going to Draco because I wanted to ask him if I could copy his Transfiguration essay. I—er, didn’t have time to do it over the weekend,” He explained.

“You didn’t have time,” She repeated in a flat and monotone voice.

Blaise opened his mouth to spit out another excuse but she help up her hand and shook her head.

“Yeah, whatever, I have a more important question,” Pansy demanded as she tapped her foot and narrowed her eyes, “If you’re looking for Draco, why are you here and wandering around Hogwarts? Isn’t he, oh I don’t know, _your roommate_?”

This time it was Blaise who rolled his eyes. “Don’t you remember?” He asked, “He gets up early every Monday morning for the Potter thing.”

Harry was taken aback as he heard his surname come out of Blaise’s mouth. What ‘Potter thing’ were they talking about?

Pansy stared at Blaise for a solid five seconds before her eyes lit up as if she seemed to figure out what he was talking about.

“Oh, I see. I forgot about that,” She said, now smiling mischievously as if she had just discovered a new secret.

Harry furrowed his brows behind the cloak. Based on the secret code between the two Slytherins were passing to each other and the smile Pansy was giving, he could only infer that there was some sort of scheme that was plotted for Harry.

At that thought, Harry felt the corners of his mouth pull down. He bowed his head and stared at the ground.

He felt strangely… disappointed. Like he didn’t want to hear the information he had just heard. He had found himself rather attracted to Draco, and there was a tiny part of him—a very tiny part— hoping that maybe Draco felt a same way.

But given by the conversation he had just heard, the small piece of hope vanished.

He took a deep breath and waved the silly shred of hope off, as he then decided to concentrate on the fact that he had to figure out how to avoid the nasty scheme.

He pulled his head up and focused himself to listen to more of the conversation, rather than just pining and feeling angsty about Draco.

“Yeah, well,” Pansy said with a yawn, “You do your thing. I’m heading back to bed and am going to come to breakfast in the morning _well dressed_ and neat.”

Blaise shrugged and Pansy took off, heading back down the stairs.

Blaise turned around and started walking towards the path going to the library. Harry, completely forgetting about his dare, followed him to see if he could catch some of the dirt on this “scheme”. The distance wasn’t long, but Harry still had trouble on the way to the library as he tried to suppress his several yawns from making a noise.

They had finally reached there and Harry was met with the sight of Draco on one of the tables near the doors, with a few pieces of parchment in front of him and various books sprawled open before him. He didn’t act tired— he acted rather determined, really—but he certainly looked like it.

He was so concentrated on whatever he was working on that he jumped from his seat when Blaise appeared in front of him with crossed arms.

Draco stared at him for a few seconds then went back to his work and muttered, “What do you want?”

Blaise ignored his question and bent down to peer over what Draco was writing, “Wow, that Potter is lucky.” He frowned and then said, “How come you don’t do these things for me?”

Harry rushed over to look over the table, too, hoping to find something about the mischievous plan planned for him, but it was not what he had thought.

Hell, it wasn’t even _close_ to what he assumed.

Draco wasn’t designing a scheme. He was doing Harry’s Potions notes that they exchange every Monday morning (which is what they were going to do in a couple of hours, since it was technically Monday already), with Harry giving him DADA notes in exchange.

Everything he saw was processing very slowly in his mind. At first Harry’s first question was, why was Draco doing his notes so bloody _early_ in the morning? He frowned at the thought. If he thought doing this would be a burden enough that he had to do it in the morning and procrastinate till the last minute, why couldn’t he just tell Harry that it’s a problem?

But as his eyes scanned over the multiple books that were open and all over the table, the three pieces of parchment filled with Draco’s notes for him, and a list on the side with a title of ‘Things Harry Needs To Work On’ (with each section of bullet points labeled with a date), it had all dawned over Harry.

Draco Malfoy had woke up early in the morning to work on the Potions notes to give to Harry (with even writing down the things Harry is struggling on to help him!), and putting every bit of his effort into it. Every. Single. Bit.

Harry’s sullen mood had suddenly lightened up. He bit his lip to hide a smile, even if no one could see him under the Invisibility Cloak.

He turned back to listen to the conversation. Draco, who was still concentrated on his work, replied to Blaise, “Because you don’t deserve it. You always procrastinate.” He finally put down his quill and looked up at his friend, folding his arms.

“Speaking of procrastinating, I’m assuming you’re here to ask me if you can copy my Transfiguration essay,” He said pointedly, “The answer is no.

Blaise groaned and whined, “Why not? I’ve been busy all weekend!”

Draco narrowed his eyes at him and answered in an unamused tone, “By busy do you mean partying all weekend in the common room?”

“No- I- it wasn’t…” Blaise sputtered, trying to come up with an explanation. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned in defeat. Turning his head back to Draco he shrugged, “Ah, whatever. I’ll come up with some sentences, because three is better than nothing!”

“Your view on that is very interesting,” Draco nonchalantly said, before once again turning back to Harry’s notes, “Now go away. I still need to finish this.”

Blaise was already on his way to the doors before he announced to Draco on the way, “Have fun socializing with Potter today! Even though you two are _totally_ lame because I see _no_ flirting, whatsoever. Step up your damn game, Draco.”

He waved the fellow Slytherin goodbye and went back to the dungeons to make up his full three sentences for his ‘essay’ for Transfiguration class. Draco froze in his seat at Blaise’s statement and flushed a shade of pink, with the color tinged on his cheeks. Harry thought the color looked cute on Draco.

Draco looked down at his quill and fidgeted with it, slightly smiling. Harry stared at him curiously and wondered about what he was thinking about. Little did Harry know that Draco was thinking about how it would be if he _did_ include flirting.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower and headed to his dormitory. He was attacked with groans and complaints from his friends who were waiting an _awfully_ long time for Harry, only to see him return with no treats.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake it’s _four in the morning,_ ” Harry replied as he waved them off, “Go back to sleep.” And without listening for their reply, he climbed onto his bed and shut the curtains tightly shut.

He laid on top of his bed and looked up at the ceiling, feeling giddy and not tired at all, unlike earlier. Harry bit his lip as he thought. _Wow. It was so sweet of Draco to give up his time and sleep just for me. Maybe… maybe he feels the same way._

His heart swelled as a new string of hope was born again.

Harry leapt from his bed and peeked through his curtains to see if his friends were asleep. He confirmed that thought as he saw that all of their curtains were shut.

He quietly reached to the side of his bed and grabbed the DADA notes he had written for Draco, along with his quill, ink, and a book for a flat platform to write in. Harry placed his notes on top of the book and dipped his quill in the ink.

The quill hovered above the piece of parchment. Did Harry want to do this? Was it too of a bold choice? What if he was assuming the wrong thing?

He shook all of the questions of doubt off him, took a deep breath, and started writing.

Harry was going to leave Draco a little surprise today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed this companion fic :) There are a few people asking for me to make a follow-up fic after "Monday Mornings" about the study date and the Saturday date. Please let me know if you guys would want that! And if so, also tell me what types of things would you want to see on the follow-up fic! (like an awkward date, etc.)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a companion fic in Harry's POV and explain the story on how Harry found out about Draco's trips to the library?


End file.
